(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means, adapted to receive a supply of compressed air, for example, and selectively to discharge the compressed air therefrom in a regulated manner through a selected port in said means, or to alternatively cause air to ingress through said port from without said means.
The aforementioned means is deemed to have a wide application of uses in many fields. In one preferred embodiment of the invention it comprises a pump/exchanger. As such, it may be employed in a range of uses extending from ditch draining to drum filling and emptying of the same.
The present invention therefore particularly relates to apparatus for use in filling and emptying containers of liquid and especially containers such as oil drums and the like.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various equipment is well known for use in filling and emptying drums, especially ones used in the chemical and petroleum industries.
A major drawback with the prior art drum emptying and filling equipment is it utilizes components such as for example, gear pumps or the like, containing many moving parts and which become worn-out and have to be replaced. Thus, costly maintenance and repair is involved. This is particularly true where for example, impurities and metal chips are in the liquid being handled. Such materials have an abrasive effect and accordingly destructive effect on the moving parts of the liquid handling equipment involved.